Eye of the Beholder
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Luka's back in Japan after having spent ten years in England. She begins attending Crypton Academy where she finds faces, old and new. However, what happens when a First Year named Miku takes an interest in Luka? Will the pink-haired girl find the courage to remove her eyepatch?


**_This is something I thought of after seeing the PV Dreamy Theatre extend video, Catastrophe on Youtube. Luka's eyes were green and red and I thought that would be great. So, I gave that eye a power and a reason to be that color (however, her eyes will always be blue to me). _**

**_Also, every version of Miku that I've seen has been with aquamarine hair or a variation of green. I haven't seen her with teal hair except on the cover for her case, so I'm going with calling her green-haired. _**

**_Side from that... *sigh* I don't own the concept of Vocaloid (though, I did just order Luka to get here by mail)._**

* * *

><p>Luka watched them from the shadows. All of the children running around and laughing as they had fun on the playground. None of them noticed her as she observed their play.<p>

One child paused while running near her. One red eye and one blue peeking out of the shadows at him. He turned around, blue hair waving slightly as he spied the pink-haired little girl sitting by herself.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. Luka lowered her head, shaking it as others appeared.

"Hey! It's Two-Eye!" someone shouted. A purple-haired boy pointed at Luka. "Two-Eye's back!" Instantly, all of the children scattered except the first boy and a brown-haired girl.

"Come on, Kaito-kun!" the girl told him, tugging his arm.

"Why?" the boy, Kaito, asked. "Meiko-chan, _why?"_

"Cause bad things happen when she's here." the girl, Meiko, replied. "She's bad."

Fear flashed in Kaito's eyes and he rushed away with Meiko. Luka sighed, knowing that was bound to happen; it always did. Continuing in the shadows, she waited until the teacher came to retrieve her.

"Come along, Luka-san." she said gently, holding out her hand.

"Hai, Yowane-sensei." Luka murmured, hanging her head and heading back to the classroom with her teacher. Moving to her bag, Luka found it covered in glue and looked around for the culprit. As expected, it was the purple-haired boy from before, who was now surrounded in more darkness than before.

Haku noticed Luka's bag and spotted the boy she was watching. Knowing of Luka's ability, the teacher instantly understood what had happened.

"Gakupo-kun?" she called, gathering the boy's attention. "Please give Luka your bag."

Gakupo stared at the silver-haired woman for a moment before scowling and tossing his bag in Luka's direction.

"Luka, take out Gakupo's things and put your own in his bag," the teacher continued. Luka immediately did as told, taking Gakupo's things from the bag and shaking it to make sure it was empty before taking everything from her own bag, careful to avoid the glue, and transferring it to his.

"Good." Haku grinned. "Now, put his things in your bag."

Once that was done, Luka gave Gakupo her bag and Haku nodded. "Everyone is dismissed except Gakupo-kun."

Luka turned and walked from the classroom with Gakupo's bag in hand, making her way home without incident. Coming to the house, she opened the door and was engulfed in a short but warm hug from her mother.

"Luka!" Lily beamed down at her. "How are you?"

"Okay." the young girl shrugged. "Kamui-kun put glue on my bag. I have his now."

Lily's eyes darkened angrily before they softened and she knelt down in front of her daughter. "Dno't worry, Luka." she cooed. "We're going to be leaving soon. Only two more days and we head to Europe. Can you wait that long?"

"Yes, Mother." Luka replied, watching her mother smile and head to the kitchen to continue dinner.

Soon, she would be free.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is one of my first attempts at also using Japanese honorifics, so a bit of help would be much appreciated! ^_^<em>**

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile.**_

_**Drop me a review and tell me how ya liked it!**_


End file.
